The Slayers Go Shopping
by Tear
Summary: When clothes get tattered, the Slayers hit the local store with lots of cross-dressing fun.


The Slayers Go Shopping 

by ~Tear 

It was a bright, cheerful day. The light breeze was making the trees sway ever so slightly, the birds were chirping and the sun shone down. This happy scene was interrupted by a loud noise. 

"NO!" Zelgadis shouted. 

Lina was dragging Zelgadis and Gourry by their arms, who were struggling to free themselves. Amelia walked on behind them, with Xellos floating cross legged watching the scene. 

"Lina," Gourry whined, "I don't wanna go clothes shopping! I'm hungry. Can't we just find an inn and rest?!" Lina bopped him on the head, but continued her rigorous pace still dragging Zel and Gourry behind her. They were heading to a town a few miles away. 

"No, you idiot. Our clothes our tattered. Do you want to be fighting some bandits and have your pants split at the seams?" 

"I'd think you'd be more worried about your shirt popping open after you've eaten the inn out of house and home," Zelgadis said, rubbing his arm to get the feeling back, he'd finally gotten away from Lina's vise-like grip. Lina dropped Gourry and drove an elbow into Zel's stomache. 

Lina rubbed her elbow, "What are you talking about?! I have a bird-like appetite!." 

"Besides. I don't need new clothes. Mine are perfectly fine," Zelgadis pointed to his beige outfit. Lina rubbed her chin. 

"I really need to do something about that awful color." She promptly fire balled him turning him a charred black. Zelgadis steamed. 

Xellos floated down to hover next to Zel. "Now now Zelgadis, hold your temper. I think you could use some new clothes. You'd look good in a tight black turtle neck... and with the right accessories...." 

"I agree. Now come on. Xellos, you're getting new clothes too," Lina grabbed Xellos out of the air and bashed him into the ground, "and leave Zel alone." 

Xellos stood up and brushed himself off. "I was looking forward to some new outfits." 

Amelia who had been admiring a patch of daisies with Gourry, walked up to the group. "Stop fighting. With new clothes, our fight for justice will be stronger! We must continue at once!" 

Zelgadis huffed, "How do you figure that?" 

Amelia prodded her toe in the dirt looking down, "Well.... um... we can dazzle the bad guys with our great fashion sense." 

Lina was about to blow, "Okay. We. Are. Leaving. Now! The sooner we get finished the sooner we can leave." She proceeded to lead the group, 2 of which were cursing vehemently, to the town up ahead. 

When they got there, Lina and Amelia led the group to the most expensive and stylish clothing store in town. They walked in and saw aisles and aisles of gorgeous clothes. Immediately the girls ran off and began picking out outfits to try on. Zel sighed and began to look through a rack of outfits similar to his. Gourry was admiring a clothes hanger. Xellos went off to look at some expensive something or others. Lina and Amelia both had huge stacks of clothes and headed for the dressing room. Zel had found an outfit and was heading there also. Xellos was still looking at clothes, and Gourry... well he was asleep inside a circular clothes rack, completely surrounded by clothes. Which just happened to be the clothes rack Xellos was looking at. As he was moving one article of clothing aside he saw Gourry's sleeping form. A larger smile than usual spread on his face. 

Zel, Amelia, and Lina, were just exiting the dressing rooms when they heard a scream. 

Lina gasped, "Gourry?" 

They all turned towards the sound of the scream and saw Gourry, dressed in a blue sequined evening gown, complete with long white gloves, running from Xellos, who was carrying an armload of dresses. Gourry knocked clothes rack after clothes rack down trying to get away from the grinning Mazoku. 

As he passed them Gourry shouted, "Help! Get him away! Get him away!" 

He passed out of view as he ducked behind a clothes rack. When he came out screaming he was wearing a pink, frilly, ballerina outfit, complete with tutu. 

As he ran by again with the Trickster close at his heels, he said, "Lina! Help!" 

Lina laughed, "No way! This is way too amusing." 

Amelia got a mad look, "Miss Lina! I can't believe you! Our friend is being attacked and all you want to do is laugh. I will not stand for it." 

She then leaped on top of a clothes rack and pointed her finger at Xellos. 

Amelia began her speech, "Stop evil villain! I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, will punish y-- AGGHH!" 

Her scream was caused when she lost her balance and fell into the clothes rack. As Gourry was running he picked up a pile of dresses and outfits. He turned to face Xellos. 

Gourry glared at the Priest, "Your turn." 

He then proceeded to chase the giggling Xellos around the store. On one pass Xellos grabbed Zelgadis and continued running. As Xellos, carrying a kicking and screaming Zelgadis, ducked inside a clothes rack, Gourry followed him. When they came out a few seconds later, all were wearing show girl's outfits. Sequined leotards with big plumes of feathers on the the back, feathered hats, and long, white gloves. Gourry looked down at himself and screamed, then immediately began chasing Xellos again. Zelgadis was beating Xellos senseless, but he still wouldn't let go. As they passed the group again, they all stopped and did a little line dance, complete with high kicks. Then Gourry turned and chased Xel&Zel again, knocking even more clothes racks down. 

Lina stared in amazement, "I didn't know Gourry could kick that high." 

Lina saw Gourry chase Xel into the dressing rooms, when Gourry and Zel came out they were dressed in sailor fukus, and when Xellos came out he was wearing one of those black leotards with the bunny ears and tail. Suddenly they heard a loud shout. 

"ENOUGH!" 

Gourry, Zel, and Xel immediately halted and saw the steaming manager of the store. Xellos immediately teleported away. Amelia crept out from under a clothes rack and went to stand next to Lina, Zelgadis and Gourry. 

The manager looked ready to burst, "Look what you've done to my beautiful store!" 

He pointed at the clothing strewn everywhere, and the overturned racks. Lina, and Amelia giggled nervously, then ran at lightspeed out of the store, of course they forgot to pay for their outfits. So Gourry and Zel, being the only ones left, paid for the outfits they had picked out before Xellos got to them, and Lina and Amelia's outfits. Then when the manager was about to ask them to pay for the damages they ran as fast as they could out of the store. 

When they got outside they saw Lina and Amelia, laughing hysterically pointing at them. Then Xellos teleported back to the group and they started pointing at Xellos. Zel, Xellos and Gourry looked puzzled until they looked down. They were all still wearing their sailor fuku and bunny outfits. Amelia and Lina continued laughing. 

Gourry, Zel, and Xel screamed, "AAAHHHHH!" 

Lina laughed again, "Come on guys, I think you look cute." 

[.::home::.][1]

   [1]: http://tears_odyssey_2001.tripod.com/index.html



End file.
